That's How It Ends?
by CaliTacui
Summary: Predictions for Ski Lodge part two-based between the spoilers and from the writers themselves. Enjoy. xxx


Maya pulled Lucas aside, preventing him from getting more angry than he was. He huffed, and stared at the floor as a frown painted Maya's face. "Lucas, what is wrong with you? I've never seen you this angry before."

"Because of _Evan!"_ He complained, folding his arms. "He and Riley were up all night talking."

Maya listened to him thoroughly, noticing how hurt he looked when the name Evan fell off his tongue. And saying Riley's name had made it even worse for him to stay angry. He must really like her, she thought to herself. Taking a shaky breath, she opened her mouth to reply.

"So what are you so angry about?"

Lucas scratched the back of his neck, shrugging. "Riley and I used to do that all the time. Now she's found someone new to talk to that way." Maya's heart raced in her chest, knowing that maybe he felt more for Riley than the way he felt for Maya. Maybe Maya was just wasting her time on some boy who couldn't make a goddamn decision. So for a test, she hesitated before speaking again.

"You like me too, right?" Maya said, making her voice a little louder than a whisper. She feared if she looked him in the eyes as she said it, Maya would break down. This was her second real rejection from another boy. Lucas stared at her nervously, not knowing how to respond properly.

Immediately breaking the silence, she choked out, "You can't hurt me." Maya felt her inside's breaking down in sadness, but putting on a strong front was all she needed. This was all for Riley-the friend whom she cared about more than anything. She couldn't put this before her.

"I could never hurt you." Lucas repeated. Slowly and cautiously, he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around the girl as she rested her head on the crook of his neck, trying her best to hold back tears. Maya looked straight ahead at the wall, knowing this could be one of their last moments really holding each other. He would never hold her face in that way, or look into her eyes that way. She didn't really know why he did those things in the first place.

Then Lucas pulled away and stared into her eyes _that_ way. Maya frowned at this, and got out of his grip. "Why do you do that, Lucas?"

"Do what?"

" _You_ know what you're doing." Maya's eyes glossed. "I don't get why. I don't get why you pulled me close to you back in Texas, I don't get why you have these confusing feelings for me and I don't even know _why you like me."_ She wiped away a tear that threatened to slide down her cheek. "You never tell me anything."

Lucas gaped slightly at her, running his hand over his hair frustratingly. "There's this way I feel about you Maya, but it's hard to put into words."  
She looked down in defeat.

"Then what am I even doing here? Why am I still in this triangle? You've pretty much made up your mind. I don't even know why I'm pretending I'm not hurt. Farkle was right." Maya turned around, and began walking away. Lucas caught her wrist quickly and pulled her back to him. "Lucas, stop. You can't keep me in this anymore. Riley is my best friend, and I will ALWAYS put her happiness before mine. I know how she feels about you."

"Well clearly, seeing Evan as well doesn't seem like she does." Lucas responded. Maya remained silent, a frown remaining on her face.

"Well, it's always been you and her. All it took was a push from me, and you both found each other. I wouldn't want to be with someone who doesn't even know how he feels about me. Who can't even put it into words."

"I didn't mean that." He rubbed his eyes exhaustingly. "I've called you beautiful several times, we've had this ongoing game for years, I almost kissed you," he tried explaining it through his actions.

"You've kissed Riley, you've told her your feelings several times. Even as much as you say you feel certain ways about me, she'll always be there." Maya wiped another tear away. "I wouldn't be enough for you."

"Maya-"  
" _No_ Lucas." At this point, tears are sliding down her cheeks. "I'm done."

She gave him one last vulnerable look that came from her heart before beginning to walk away. Suddenly, she stopped, and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Figure out your feelings for Riley. If you like her, don't lose her. But if you don't," she took a breath. "Come find me. And I'll see how I feel. Before you're too late, and someone who knows their feelings finds me."  
And with that, she closed the door of the cabin.  
Lucas rubbed his temples before sitting down on the sofa, pondering his thoughts.

Everyone was getting ready to go home, recovering from more shenanigans that had happened that very day.  
Maya and Riley were laughing and talking as Lucas stared at the two. Maya didn't even stare at him due to not even noticing his existence at the moment. As Maya put her clothing back in her luggage bag, her hand was suddenly set in someone else's-none other than Josh Matthews. What? When did this happen?  
Must've been last night. Josh was the one who sat up talking with Maya, Josh was the one who told her his feelings. And with that shrivel of hope she had for him, she used it.

Maya smiled as she stood up, and held both of Josh's hands as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Lucas's heart sank in some rejection he didn't know he would feel. Soon enough, Riley met his eyes and a smile lifted onto her face as she walked over to him.

"The triangle is over."

His eyes lingered over to Maya again. "So I see."

"So.." She bit her lip with hope. "Do you wanna give this a try?"

Letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, he glanced back at Riley again. "I think so."

She smiled, and he took her hand in his. As soon as everyone was ready and packed, they all walked out together in a line.  
Maya and Josh, Riley and Lucas, and Smackle and Farkle all walked together. Before heading on the bus, Maya and Lucas met each other's eyes as they both held their new partner's hands.

•  
 _There are two couples that happen soon and then a third couple that happens because of the two couples. -Girl Meets Writers, July 1st. Via Twitter_

 _•_  
 _•_

They silently held their partner's hands, wishing deep down that they'd be holding each other's.

We'll just have to watch and find out.  
-A


End file.
